In the handling of hanging goods such as garments on hangers, it has heretofore been suggested that conveyor systems be provided for transporting the goods between stations and for discharging the goods at selected stations. It is desirable to provide such a system wherein the control of the position of the goods and the discharge thereof is more certain and wherein the goods are assured of their discharge at the required destination.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a hanging goods sorter system wherein the goods can be loaded by an operator at one station, coded in terms of location on the carrier at another station with the coding information extending to a computer which will, in turn, discharge the hanging goods from the designated position on the carrier at predetermined destinations or locations along the system; which system utilizes a novel carrier which is readily manufactured, effective, and requires minimum maintenance; which system utilizes a novel indexing conveyor at the loading and coding stations; and which system includes novel means for preventing false signals from being entered at the coding station.